Джефферсон, Томас
thumb|''Два доллара'' То́мас Дже́фферсон ( , 13 апреля 1743 — 4 июля 1826) — видный деятель Войны за независимость США, автор Декларации независимости (1776), 3-й президент США в 1801—1809, один из отцов-основателей этого государства, выдающийся политический деятель, дипломат и философ эпохи Просвещения. Основными событиями его президентства, успешного для страны, были покупка у Франции Луизианы (1803) и экспедиция Льюиса и Кларка (1804—1806). Государственные заслуги Джефферсон был главой комитета по созданию декларации независимости. Помимо него, в комитете было ещё 4 человека: Джон Адамс, Доктор Франклин, Роджер Шерман и Роберт Р. Ливингстон. На одной из встреч комитета, эти 4 человека единогласно попросили Джефферсона написать декларацию самому. Библиотека конгресса США была создана на основе его коллекции. Джефферсон основал Университет Вирджинии (University of Virginia) и создал его первую программу. Джефферсон был губернатором Виргинии (1779—1781), первым государственным секретарем США (1789—1795), вторым вице-президентом (1797—1801) и третьим президентом США (1801—1809). Джефферсон и Мартин Ван Бюрен — единственные американские политики, занимавшиеся поочерёдно посты государственного секретаря, вице-президента и президента. Был разносторонним учёным — агрономом, архитектором (спроектировал свою усадьбу Монтичелло), археологом, палеонтологом, изобретателем, коллеционером, писателем. Он широко известен как один из основных создателей доктрины отделения церкви от государства. Происхождение и детство Томас Джефферсон родился 13 апреля 1743 в штате Вирджиния третьим из восьми детей в семье, близкой к самым известным людям штата. Его отец, Питер Джефферсон, валлийского происхождения, занимался плантаторством и геодезией плантаций в графстве Альбермейл. Мать Джефферсона, Джейн (урождённая Рэндольф), дочь Ишема Рэндольфа, капитана флота и плантатора, была двоюродной племянницей первого председателя Континентального Конгресса Пейтона Рэндольфа. После того, как полковник Уильям Рандольф, старый друг Питера Джефферсона, умер в 1745, Питер Джефферсон принял опеку над его поместьем Таккахо и малолетним сыном Томасом Менном Рандольфом. В том же году семейство Джефферсонов переехало в Таккахо. В 1752 Джефферсон стал обучаться в местной начальной школе у шотландского священника Уильяма Дугласа и начал изучать латинский, древнегреческий и французский языки. В 1757 умер отец Джефферсона, от которого Томас унаследовал около 5000 акров земли и несколько десятков рабов. Впоследствии на этой земле был построен Монтичелло. )]] В 1758—1760 Джефферсон учился в школе священника Джеймса Мори. Она находилась в Гордонсвилле, в 12 милях (19 км) от Шедвелла, где вырос Джефферсон, поэтому Томас жил в семье Мори. Там он получил классическое образование, изучив основы истории и наук, и в 1760 поступил в колледж Уильяма и Мэри в Вильямсбурге, закончив его в 1762 с высшими возможными оценками. Выбрав философское отделение, он учился математике, метафизике и философии у профессора Уильяма Смолла, который впервые познакомил юного и любознательного Джефферсона с трудами британских учёных-эмпиристов, в том числе Исаака Ньютона, Джона Локка и Френсиса Бекона, которых Джефферсон впоследствии называл «тремя величайшими людьми, когда-либо существовавшими в истории»Merrill D. Peterson, Thomas Jefferson: Writings, p. 1236. В то же время Джефферсон выучился свободно говорить по-французски, полюбил читать Тацита и Гомера, а изучение древнегреческого так его захватило, что грамматику языка он всюду носил с собой. Кроме этого, он стал учиться игре на скрипке. Учился Джефферсон очень добросовестно, иногда, по свидетельству очевидцев, занимаясь по пятнадцать часов в день, и живо интересовался всеми предметами. В это же время он состоял в тайной студенческой организации «Клуб плоской шляпы». Джефферсон часто бывал на вечерах в доме губернатора Вирджинии Френсиса Фокьера, где он часто играл на скрипке и получил первые познания о винахThomas Jefferson on Wine by John Hailman, 2006, которые впоследствии собирал. В 1762 Джефферсон закончил колледж с максимальными баллами и, изучив право у Джорджа Вита, получил в 1767 право заниматься адвокатской деятельностью. В 1772 Джефферсон женился на 23-летней вдове Марте Вейлс Скелтон, с которой имел шестерых детей: Марту Джефферсон Рэндольф (1772—1836), Джейн Рэндольф (1774—1775), сына, мертворождённого или умершего сразу после рождения (1777), Мери Вейлс (1778—1804), Люси Элизабет (1780—1781) и Элизабет (1782—1785). Марта Джефферсон умерла 6 сентября 1782, и Джефферсон больше никогда не женился. Возможно, впрочем, что у Джефферсона были дети от его рабыни-квартеронки Салли Хемингс, но это не доказано с абсолютной точностью. Политическая карьера в 1774—1800 На пути к революции 225px|left|thumb|Статуя Джефферсона в его вашингтонском мемориале. Сзади - преамбула [[Декларация независимости США|Декларации независимости США]] Продолжая заниматься адвокатской деятельностью, Джефферсон в 1769 был избран от графства Эльбермарл в Палату представителей Виргинии ( ). После принятия парламентом Великобритании в 1774 так называемых Невыносимых актов, включавших в себя ограничение самоуправления колоний и монополию на чай, написал много статей и резолюций против них, которые были объединены в книгу Общий обзор прав человека в Британской Америке ( ), ставшую первой напечатанной работой Джефферсона. Книга, в частности, утверждала, что колонисты в Америке имеют естественное право на самоуправление и что английский парламент имеет власть только на территории Великобритании, но никак не в её колонияхMerrill D. Peterson, "Jefferson, Thomas"; American National Biography Online, February 2000.. После созыва Первого континентального конгресса работа Джефферсона стала программой, представленной делегацией Вирджинии в Конгрессе, но была признана слишком радикальной. Тем не менее, памфлет заложил теоретические основы для юридического провозглашения независимости и принёс Джефферсону известность как одному из наиболее патриотичных и думающих политиков. Автор Декларации независимости 400px|thumb|Представление проекта Декларации Комитетом пяти Конгрессу. Знаменитая картина Джона Трамбулла, воспроизведённая на обороте старых $2 Вскоре после начала Американской войны за независимость в первых числах июня 1775 Джефферсон был избран во Второй континентальный конгресс, заседавший в Филадельфии. Когда последний в июне 1776 рассматривал резолюцию о провозглашении независимости, было решено создать комитет по подготовке сопроводительной декларации. Джефферсон был избран его главой, помимо него, в комитете было ещё четыре человека: Джон Адамс, Бенджамин Франклин, Роджер Шерман и Роберт Р. Ливингстон. На одной из встреч комитета остальные члены единогласно попросили Джефферсона написать первоначальный вариант декларации самому, так как Джефферсон был хорошо известен как писатель. Кроме этого, никто из членов комитета не считал это особенно важнымEllis, American Sphinx, 47–49.. Консультируясь с остальными членами комитета, Джефферсон написал первый вариант декларации, использую как образцы, в частности, написаную Джорджем Мейсоном Декларацию прав человека Виргинии, присланные государственными чиновниками и населением проекты и собственный проект Конституции ВиргинииMaier, American Scripture. Other standard works on Jefferson and the Declaration include Garry Wills, Inventing America: Jefferson’s Declaration of Independence (1978) and Carl L. Becker, The Declaration of Independence: A Study in the History of Political Ideas (1922).. После внесения некоторых изменений Комитетом проект был представлен в Конгресс 28 июня 1776. 2 июля Конгресс, проголосовав за независимость, стал рассматривать Декларацию. После двухдневных дебатов из Декларации была удалена почти четвёртая часть текста, в том числе критика рабства и работорговлиEllis, American Sphinx, 50. , что особенно возмутило Джефферсона, который был противником рабства, несмотря на то, что сам использовал рабский труд на своих плантациях. Впрочем, получившийся вариант был утверждён Конгрессом 4 июля 1776. Сейчас 4 июля — главный праздник США, День Независимости, а преамбула Декларации, принёсшей наибольшую известность Джефферсону, является самым известным текстом о правах человека. Законодатель штата Вирджиния Вернувшись в Виргинию в сентябре 1776, Джефферсон был избран в создаваемую Палату делегатов Виргинии, где пытался обновить и реформировать систему законов штата, чтобы привести её в соответствие со стандартами демократического государства. За три года он составил 126 законопроектов, в том числе об отмене права первородства, о свободе вероисповедания и об упорядочении судебной системы. Кроме того, в 1778 по инициативе Джефферсона был принят закон о запрете ввоза новых рабов в Вирджинию. В том же году билль Джефферсона Закон для более широкого распространения знаний привёл к ряду реформ в его родном университете, в частности, к введению первой в Америке избирательной системы обучения. Кроме того, Джефферсон предложил законопроект об отмене смертной казни за все преступления, кроме убийства и государственной измены, однако с перевесом в один голос законопроект был отклонёнPart I: History of the Death Penalty. Губернатор Вирджинии В 1779 Джефферсон был избран губернатором штата Вирджиния. В 1780 по его инициативе был произведён перенос столицы штата из Вильямсбурга в Ричмонд, занимающий более центральную позицию. Джефферсон продолжал проводить реформы в Колледже Уильяма и Мэри, по его инициативе был введён первый в стране студенческий кодекс чести. В 1779 по просьбе Джефферсона колледж пригласил Джорджа Вита, учителя Джефферсона, на должность прфессора права, первую среди всех университетов страны. Тем не менее, недовольный темпами реформ, Джефферсон впоследстии стал основателем Университета Вирджинии, где высшее образование было впервые полностью отделено от религиозного. За то время, когда Джефферсон был губернатором Вирджинии, она дважды подвергалась атакам британских войск. В июне 1781 Джефферсон, Патрик Генри и другие руководители штата были захвачены в плен кавалерийской колонной англичан под командованием Банастра Терльтона, и им едва удалось бежать . Впрочем, Джефферсон незамедлительно ушёл в отставку. Общество было недовольно медленным темпом выполнения его предвыборных обещаний, и Томас Джефферсон больше никогда не избирался на какие-либо государственные посты в Вирджинии. Посол во Франции 225px|thumb|Мемориальная доска в [[Париже на доме, где жил Джефферсон. Установлена после Первой мировой войны по случаю 100-летия основания Университета Вирджинии]] В 1785—1789 Джефферсон занимал должность посла во Франции, которая активно помогала американским повстанцам, где жил на Елисейских полях и был популярен в свете. Задачей Джефферсона была координация и дальнейшее развитие отношений между двумя странами. По этой причине Джефферсон в 1787 не мог участвовать в принятии Конституции США, однако в целом поддержал её, несмотря на отсутствие статей, затем вошедших в Билль о правах. Переписка Джефферсона велась через разработчика конституции, друга и соратника Томаса Джеймса Медисона. Государственный секретарь Вернувшись из Парижа, Джефферсон стал первым в истории США государственным секретарём в первом кабинете президента Джорджа Вашингтона в 1789—1793. На этом посту у него начались серьёзные противоречия с секретарём казначейства США Александром Гамильтоном по налоговой политике, и особенно по способу погашения военных задолженностей страны. В то время, как Гамильтон считал, что выплаты по долгам должны быть равно распределены по бюджетам каждого штата, Джефферсон поддерживал принцип выплаты каждым штатом своих собственных задолженностей (главным образом потому, что его родной штат Вирджиния практически не имел долгов). В дальнейшем конфликт привёл к тому, что Гамильтон и его партия федералистов стали отождествляться Джефферсоном с монархистами и консерваторами, стремящимися подорвать устои республики. Джефферсон неоднократно заявлял, что федерализм равнозначен роялизму. В этих условиях Джефферсон и Джеймс Медисон основали Демократически-Республиканскую партию, создав по всей стране сеть своих союзников-республиканцев для борьбы с федерализмом. ]] В 1793 между Францией, где произошла революция, и Великобританией началась война. Джефферсон решительно поддержал Францию, но согласился с президентом Джорджем Вашингтоном, что США не должны вмешиваться в европейские дела, и препятствовал попыткам посла Франции Эдмона-Шарля Жене втянуть США в войну, апеллируя к Конгрессу и общественному мнению. В конце 1793 Джефферсон ушёл в отставку и удалился в Монтичелло, составив Вашингтону и Гамильтону оппозицию. В 1794 стараниями Гамильтона был подписан Договор Джея, регламентирующий торговлю с Великобританией и приведший к установлению с ней торговых связей. Джеймс Медисон, в свою очередь, раскритиковал этот договор и был поддержан Джефферсоном. Президентские выборы 1796 и деятельность на посту вице-президента В 1796 Джефферсон выставил кандидатуру от Демократической-Республиканской партии на президентских выборах, но проиграл федералисту Джону Адамсу. Впрочем, количества голосов выборщиков хватило для того, чтобы Джефферсон занял пост вице-президента. Написав правила проведения парламентских процедур, в дальнейшем обязанностей председателя Сената он избегал. 225px|thumb|Портрет Джефферсона работы [[Рембрандт Пил|Рембрандта Пила (1800)]] Когда началась необъявленная Квази-война между США и Францией, правящая Федералистская партия во главе с президентом Адамсон начала интенсивную подготовку к боевым действиям. Была увеличена численность армии и флота, введены новые налоги и приняты законы о нежелательных иностранцах и подстрекательстве, , дававшие Президенту право высылать из страны граждан стран, с которыми США находилась в состоянии войны и лиц, опасных для мира и безопасности государства. Джефферсон, посчитав эти законы атакой на свою партию, написал и добился принятия вместе с Мэдисоном резолюций Виргинии и Кентукки, которые провозглашали, что федеральное правительство не имеет права на осуществление полномочий, не переданных ему правительствами штатов специально, и если федеральные акты были приняты в нарушение этого, то штаты могут приостановить действие данных законов на своей территории. Эти резолюции заложили основы теории о правах штатов, приведшей впследствии к сецессии Юга США в 1860 и Гражданской войне. Президентские выборы 1800 В 1800 Джефферсон смог объединить свою партию и вместе с Аароном Бурром начал подготовку к участию в президентских выборах, особо упирая в партийной программе на высокие и многочисленные налоги. Тем не менее, в соответствии с традициями времени предвыборную кампанию он не вёл. План демократов-республиканцев состоял в том, чтобы один из выборщиков проголосовал только один раз, и, таким образом, Джефферсон становился бы президентом, а получивший в Коллегии на один голос меньше Бурр — вице-президентом. Но план сорвался, и Палате представителей, в которой преобладали федералисты, предстояло сделать выбор между Джефферсоном и Бурром. После долгих дебатов Джефферсон всё же был избран. В свой кабинет он пригласил представителей обеих враждующих партий, в том числе своего давнего сподвижника Мэдисона на пост государственного секретаря. Президентство (1801—1809) В момент своей инаугурации Джефферсон был свободен для осуществления своей политической программы — создания ответственного перед местными властями правительства и усиления роли сельского хозяйства в экономике. Он поддерживал также демократизацию власти, в частности, отказавшись от пышности, принятой в Белом доме при Адамсе. Значительная фракция демократов-республиканцев в новом Конгрессе и раздоры в Федералистской партии между Гамильтоном и Адамсом позволили Джефферсону ни разу не применить права вето за период своего президентства. В целях достижения контроля над Конгрессом Джефферсон пошёл на компромисс с федералистской фракцией Гамильтона. Джефферсон продолжил экономическую политику Гамильтона касательно Национального банка и тарифов. В обмен на это федералисты не препятствовали истечению действия Закона о подстрекательстве в 1801 и отмене одного из Актов о иностранцах, сопровождавшейся освобождением из тюрьмы арестованных по этим законам. Внутренняя политика Экономическая политика Стремясь уменьшить правительственные расходы, Джефферсон пытался ликвидировать национальный долг, считая, что страны не должны увеличивать свои задолженности путём получения иностранных кредитов, за что выступал Гамильтон. Также были отменены многие введённые предыдущей администрацией налоги, в частности, налог на мелких производителей виски, вызвавший в 1794 серьёзные волнения. Мнение Джефферсона, что федеральное правительство может обеспечиваться только таможенными пошлинами без сбора налогов с населения, первоначально принесло успехи в экономике, однако позже, когда в результате Наполеоновских войн торговля США с Великобританией и Францией была прервана, привела к катастрофе. Военная политика Джефферсон в период своего президентства провёл значительное сокращение численности армии, а также распустил большую часть флота, построенного при администрации Адамса, поскольку, по его мнению, большие вооружённые силы истощали ресурсы и финансы государства. Он считал, что в случае войны достаточная численность армии будет достигнута за счёт добровольцев из гражданского населения, как это произошло во время Войны за независимость. Тем не менее, признавая необходимость образованного руководства добровольческой армии, Джефферсон увеличил Армейский корпус инженеров и учредил в 1802 Военную академию США в Вест-Пойнте. Кадровая политика Вступление на президентский пост Джефферсона было первым примером передачи власти от одной партии к другой в истории США. Хотя Джефферсон имел право заменить большинство правительственных чиновников на сторонников своей партии, он осудил предложения своих однопартийцев о полном увольнении всех чиновников прежней администрации. Джефферсон посчитал необходимым заменить только кабинет и судей, чьё назначение было политически ангажированным, поскольку находил возможным переход умеренных федералистов в свою партию. В дальнейшем по примеру Джефферсона последующие президенты также не производили кардинальных перемен в администрации до избрания Эндрю Джексона в 1828. Несмотря на умеренную позицию Джефферсона в отношении оппозиционных федералистов, сами они переживали не лучшие времена. Отказавшись принять популистские методы ведения кампании, практикуемые демократами-республиканцами, федералисты теряли сторонников. Их программа, предусматривавшая сильное федеральное правительство и высокие налоги, завоевала мало сторонников, особенно в новообразованных штатах Кентукки, Теннесси и Огайо, а уход из политической жизни Джона Адамса и Джона Джея и гибель на дуэли с Аароном Бурром Александра Гамильтона оставили партию без сильного и популярного руководства. В итоге к 1805 популярность федералистов оставалась высокой лишь в штате Делавэр и штатах Новой Англии, что продемострировали очередные президентские выборы в 1804, а многие умеренные члены партии перешли к правящей силе. Особо ощутимым стал уход Джона Куинси Адамса, сына экс-президента. Судебная политика Джефферсон предъявлял к судьям гораздо более высокие требования, чем его предшественники. Он считал, что судьи служат важным элементом обеспечения конституционности и прав. В 1801 был отменён Юридический акт, создававший районные суды, апеляционной инстанцией для которых были окружные, и сокращавший число членов Верховного суда с шести до пяти. С отменой акта районные суды были упразднены, а их функции переданы окружным судам. Также все вопросы, не связанные с Конституцией и федеральными законами, передавались из ведения Верховного суда в ведение окружных судов. Таким образом, уменьшались полномочия Верховного суда, настроенного федералистски и увольнялись так называемые «полночные судьи», назначенные во множестве в районные суды предыдущей администрацией и служившие проводником и оплотом политики федералистов. Такое название они получили потому, что многие из них были назначены Адамсом незадолго до инаугурации Джефферсона с целью сохранить влияние своей партии. Федералистская оппозиция критиковала это решение, указывая, что согласно Конституции ни один из судей не может быть смещён со своей должности не иначе, как после совершения тяжкого преступления, например, государственной измены. Тем не менее, демократы-республиканцы, упирая на высокую стоимость столь большого количества судов для нации, добились отмены акта, и многие из «полуночных судей» были уволены при сокращении судов. При в целом успешной борьбе за очищение судов от федералистов Джефферсон не смог отменить назначение Главным судьёй Верховного суда Джона Маршалла. Маршалл, бывший государственный секретарь, хотя и был двоюродным братом Джефферсона, но по своим политическим убеждениям являлся ярым приверженцем адамсовского федерализма. Вскоре после вступления в должность Маршалл принял к рассмотрению иск одного из «полуночных судей» Уильяма Марбёри к государственному секретарю Мэдисону. Назначение Марбёри мировым судьёй в округе Колумбия, осуществлённое в последние дни президентства Адамса, не было завершено до конца, когда новый госсекретарь Мэдисон отказал Марбёри. Марбёри в своём иске требовал, чтобы Мэдисон не препятствовал его назначению, и требовал от верховного суда принудить Мэдисона к этому. Тем не менее, Верховный суд отказался удовлетворить иск Марбёри, признав акт, на котором базировался иск, неконституционным, и отказавшись вмешиваться в действия другой ветви власти«The Thomas Jefferson Administrations.» Presidential Administration Profiles for Students. Online Edition. Gale Group, 2002. Page 3.. Это стало важной вехой в истории США и способствовало дальнейшему разграничению полномочий трёх ветвей власти. Демократы также приступили к увольнению федеральных судей штатов, настроенных оппозиционно. Первым стал районный судья-федералист из Нью-Гемпшира Джон Пикеринг, признанный имевшим признаки безумия и публично напивавшийся. В 1804 Палата представителей вынесла решение об начале процесса импичмента Пикерингу, и в том же году он был отрешён от должности Сенатом. Затем Сэмюэль Чейз, член Верховного суда — федералист, был обвинён в публичных высказываниях о том, что демократы-республиканцы угрожают "миру, порядку, свободе и собственности". Джефферсон предложил Палате начать процесс импичмента. Тем не менее, многие из конгрессменов-однопартийцев Джефферсона посчитали, что подобные обвинения напоминают обвинения на процессах по Акту о пострекательстве, отменённом самим Джефферсоном в начале своего президентства. В 1804 Сенат оправдал Чейза по всем пунктам обвинения. Этот процесс стал единственной в истории США попыткой отрешения от должности члена Верховного суда и послужил дополнительным аргументом к защите и независимости судебной власти от политических манипуляций. Президентские выборы 1804 Состоявшиеся в 1804 президентские выборы проходили по новому избирательному закону, призванному предотвратить повторение событий 1800 года. Отныне избранные законодательными собраниями штатов выборщики отдавали один свой голос за кандидата в президенты, а другой за кандидата в вице-президенты, что привело к выдвижению от каждой партии кандидатской пары Президент-Вице-президент. Вновь баллотировавшийся в президенты Джефферсон одержал уверенную победу над Чарлзом Пинкни, кандидатом федералистов, получив 162 выборщика против 16 у Пинкни. Новым вице-президентом стал избиравшийся вместе с Джефферсоном Джордж Клинтон, заменивший Аарона Бурра из-за скандальной истории с дуэлью. Внешняя политика Основатель университетов Смерть 225px|thumb|Надгробный памятник Томасу Джефферсону Томас Джефферсон умер 4 июля 1826 в Шарлотсвилле неподалёку от своей знаменитой усадьбы Монтичелло, ровно через пятьдесят лет после подписания Декларации независимости, опередив своего предшественника на посту президента и главного политического противника Джона Адамса всего на несколько часов. Похоронен он был в Монтичелло, и на памятнике помещена написанная самим Джефферсоном эпитафия: Старый стиль указан, так как Великобритания и американские колонии перешли на новый стиль лишь с 1752 вместе с реформой начала нового года. Хотя Джефферсон родился в одной из богатейших семей США, после его смерти остались многочисленные долги, и его имущество пришлось продать на аукционе. Так, 552 акра (223 гектара) земли, принадлежавшей Джефферсону, в 1831 были куплены за 7000$ неким Джеймсом Т. Баркли. Монтичелло Джефферсон завещал государству на устройство там школы для детей умерших офицеров флота. Примечательные факты Джефферсон изображен на двухдолларовой банкноте и пятицентовой монете. Он умер в 50-летний юбилей подписания Декларации о независимости (4 июля 1776 - 4 июля 1826) Известна его связь со своей рабыней-квартеронкой Салли Хеммингс, которая за время проживания с ним в его фамильном поместье родила восьмерых внебрачных светлокожих детей. Проведённый недавно анализ ДНК потомков этих детей показал что по крайней мере один из них имеет гены Джефферсонов. Фильмы О нём снят фильм «Джефферсон в Париже» (Jefferson in Paris, 1995). Примечания Ссылки * Jefferson in Paris на IMDB * Билль о религиозной свободе (1779 г.) Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1743 году Категория:Родившиеся 13 апреля Категория:Родившиеся в Виргинии Категория:Умершие в 1826 году Категория:Умершие 4 июля Категория:Умершие в Виргинии Категория:Президенты США Категория:Вице-президенты США Категория:Государственные секретари США Категория:Отцы-основатели США Категория:Губернаторы Виргинии Категория:Философы США Категория:Революционеры США Категория:Рабовладельцы США Категория:История XVIII века Категория:История XIX века Категория:Персоналии на банкнотах arz:توماس جيفيرسون